


Sickness

by SharpyT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klance AU Month 2019, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2017, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpyT/pseuds/SharpyT
Summary: Keith unexpectedly loses consciousness after dinner with the paladins. Lance is placed under control of watching over him. Embark on their journey of getting through his unknown sickness.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I made a long time ago for my friend. Enjoy! <3

The paladins were enjoying an ordinary afternoon dinner, filled with happy chatter from Hunk, scientific theories about the alien food from Pidge, flirts to Allura from Lance (along with scolds from Shiro), and valiant tales told by Coran and his Grandpop. 

Keith was unusually quiet today.

Picking at his goo and occasionally putting a bite into his mouth. He would be the person to be playfully bickering with Lance or laughing along to jokes with Pidge and Hunk. But today, he didn't seem like he was in the mood.

Allura was the first to spot the unusually quiet paladin. Seemingly, as she was like the mother figure of the team, she quickly became worried. Upon first glance, Keith did look a little odd. His hair was no longer the deep jet black color, but instead lighting up into a darkish brown.

His fair pale skin was starting to mix into a bright purple color, and the mixture of green and gold in his pupils was fading into a deep dark black, along with the outer white of his eye which was also darkening into yellow.

He was losing his human characteristics.

Allura gasped dramatically and stood up as fast as she could, alerting the others. The chatter stopped and everyone’s gaze fell upon her. 

She frantically shouted across the table, “Keith, oh my, are you alright? You look a bit...” Her voice trailed off due to the shock of his appearance. 

His cheeks were a bit sunken, along with the discoloration of his usual pinkish lips. 

He stood up fairly slow and pushed in his floating chair. Scanning the room to see the expressions of his worried friends. Lance’s expression was the one who caught his attention the most. He looked as if he was...sad? No, that couldn’t be right. Maybe his eyes were tricking him. 

“Keith? Buddy, are you all right?” The blue paladin worryingly questioned. 

“Yeah I’m just gonna go rest in my room for now.” He grudgingly answered back. 

He was able to make it a couple of steps before his vision started spinning. He stumbled back a few steps but was able to regain himself and kept staggering forward. 

The door seemed so much more further than usual. Each step he took was getting heavier by the second. It was almost as if he was being pulled back by weights.

He felt himself start to lose balance. 

Trying desperately to not fall, he managed to get to his hands and knees. The vibrations in the ground coming closer must have been the rest of the team rushing to his aid. There was a high ringing started up into his ears until he wasn’t able to hear anything. 

He stayed in his desperate position of trying to keep himself up until he suddenly lost consciousness and fell over. Lance was there to catch his head before it hit the floor. 

“Ah! Quiznack, his head is scorching hot!” Lance shouted as he started rubbing his hand.

“Is he alright? Oh quiznack,” Hunk frantically spoke out. “Someone tell me he’s not dead. He’s not dead, is he? Oh no this is bad. One of our teammates fell down and no one is checking if he’s okay? Oh god, why is he that color?!” As Hunk had his usual freak out everyone else began analyzing the fallen paladin from a safe distance.

Allura, Pidge, and Lance were examining the symptoms, while Shiro and Coran were miserably trying to calm down Hunk.

“Allura have you ever seen anything like this before?” Pidge questioned as she started adjusting her glasses to look closer. 

“I’m afraid not. If I’m up to guess, I would say it might be one of sicknesses on Earth. But he’s showing symptoms drastically quick.” 

Lance was examining the expression of Keith’s sleeping face. He looked as if he was in agonizing pain. The young paladin didn’t like the agony on his face to be displayed. It broke his heart to see him this way.

“Since Keith is part Galra, it seems to be that his body is overworking itself to try to fight the sickness off. The sickness he has seems to be a fever, but since Galra’s are prone to more deadly sicknesses it’s working too hard.” Pidge noted along with Allura nodding her head in approval. 

“So what you’re saying is that he has a fever, but since he is part Galra his body is fighting it off like an alien disease?” The worried Cuban restated back. Pidge nodded her head.

“So what are we going to do with mullet head over here then?” Lance bluntly asked. 

Allura stood up and started brushing off her dress. “Well, we can either put him in the healing tubes, or somebody can watch over him while he rests.” Lance instantly perked up at the second option. 

He secretly wanted to watch over Keith. Not in the stalker kind of way even though it sounds like it, but in a lover crush type of way. He didn’t want to show that he cared for the former paladin in that kind of way, so he came off in his usual joking manner. 

“Yeah, I guess I could watch loner over here. Wouldn’t want him stinking up the tubes anyway.” Allura smiles happily. “Excellent! We will help transport him back to his bed then.” 

*********************************

It’s been about 2 Vargas (hours) since Keith collapsed after dinner. Lance was starting to regret his eagerness to watch over the sickened teen. He couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone else was able to enjoy the rest of their evening, while he was stuck watching his crush. 

Actually... that’s not a bad thing.

“Most people would be jealous that I’m able to sit by him wouldn’t they?” Lance thought out loud. He glanced at Keith for a couple ticks (seconds). It seemed that his condition was getting worse. His skin was turning a darker shade of purple, and white Galra marks were faintly starting to form under his eyes. Lance frowned at the sight. 

To see someone look so weak was heartbreaking. Especially for the usual happy, and energetic Lance. He reached up to him to move a piece of hair that was resting on the face of the sleeping teen. The door opened to reveal a very happy Allura. 

“Hey Lance, how is Keith doing.” 

“For the most part he’s been doing well, but his Galra is starting to show more I’m pretty sure.” 

Allura took a look at Keith for herself. “Don’t worry much Lance. His body just might not be used to such weak sicknesses, so please don’t fret so hard. But in the meantime, maybe you should go take a break for a little bit and get your mind off him.” This angered him to no end but he decided not to lash out on her. 

“Allura I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” He uncomfortably shifted in place. “I think I lov...” The bed moved slightly and the covers were pulled up a bit. At the head of the bed sat Keith; whose entire eyes were now the shade of yellow and skin the dark shade of purple.

He didn't look human anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be another part coming out after I fix common mistakes. Make sure to check out my other klance story, Leave Yourself Behind! <3


End file.
